Catalyst
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: OneShot written for JBNP Summer in La Push Contest.  One thing can change your mind or your future.


**Catalyst**

**By:**MmmPaul

**Beta:** Feebes, brilliant, talented, and all around awesome!

**Summer in La Push One-Shot for JBNP**

Non-Cannon, AU, Rated M

_**Catalyst**__- Stimulus to change_

_Somebody or something that makes a change happen or brings about an event._

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" I countered.

My imprint is going to marry my mortal enemy, she's prepared to change into something I hunt, something I am made to kill. I knew this and yet I couldn't do anything to take away her happiness; such is the imprint.

It didn't mean that I wasn't mad as hell to watch her throw her life away. It's the worse pain I have ever felt. Even when the bones broke and shifted during my first phase it didn't hurt this bad. Nothing could come close to the pain I felt knowing I would lose my imprint to death.

"Tell her she's your imprint you stupid fuck."

"No!" I snarled.

I didn't want her to feel obligated to be with me. She would love me on her own or not at all. I knew I affected her. Some things are undeniable, a matter of simple biology. When she was near me her heart would speed up; her natural scent would grow stronger. Her eyes lingered on me just a second longer than she meant for them to. It was not enough.

The rumble of Bella's truck echoed off the trees. It interrupted both my thoughts and the carefully selected words of the pack.

The closer her wedding approached the more she came here; I knew it was the pull of the imprint. On some level she knew what it was too, why else would she come? I knew she fought with her leech every time and yet she still made the drive to La Push.

"Do something goddamn it." My pack brother said too low for any human to hear as Bella pulled into my driveway. Her truck door squeaked as she opened and closed it. I could smell her from across the yard, her scent called to me, it taunted me.

My brothers looked at me; they knew how hard it was for me every time she came around. They worried and they were afraid of what would happen to me when she married her leech in two weeks. The end of summer, the end of her life.

Her heart would stop; her warm body would turn to ice as her soft curves settled to stone. She would die, she would become a killer.

She would never feel the heat of passion; never know the delicious scent of sweat on her body after she made love. She would never feel life grow from her own.

Her steps were careful, as she tried not to trip on her way to the door, her knock quiet. "Come in." One of my brothers yelled, he knew I didn't have the strength to say it.

She walked in, she looked tired and unsure but we all knew that she was just too stubborn to admit she had changed her mind. It infuriated me to know she would go through with the wedding; go through with her own death just so she wouldn't have to admit she had been wrong. She knew she could live without the leech.

_Stupid, selfish girl._

She looked as she always does, unsure and cautious. She knew most of the pack disliked her, though they could not hate her because I loved her. When she died so would I. My heart would give out or I would wish it had.

We made our way out back where the fire pit was lit, the scent of the meat filled the yard as it roasted over the flames. Just another thing she would never know again. It was eerily quiet, not silent, but too quiet for a pack gathering. We were each lost in our thoughts.

I could feel her eyes on me; I lifted mine to meet hers, her cheeks turned pink at being caught. I could hear the quickening of her heartbeat as our eyes locked.

It called to me _thump… thump… thump;_ like the drums called the ancestors.

Bella held my stare for another second before she shook her head, stood and fled into the kitchen. I was nearly at the door before I even realized I'd gotten up, let alone walked across the yard.

I turned back to look at my brothers, at my motion they made a quick exit from the yard.

I stalked into the kitchen to find Bella; she leaned over the sink with her head in her hands.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She caught me off guard.

"First answer a question for me."

She didn't raise her head, she didn't look at me, but she gave me the tiniest of nods.

"Why are you willing to die for nothing more than a lie?"

"W…wh…what do you mean a lie?"

"You don't want to die." I could feel the truth in my words as I spoke them.

"I love him."

"Maybe you did, but not anymore. You're just too selfish to admit the truth."

"That…that's not fair." She defended so quietly and without any fight in her as she stepped away from the sink.

"You want to talk about fair? You are willing to tell your father goodbye knowing you will never see him again. You will watch your mother believe a lie when you tell her you will see her soon. They will have to bury you… did you think of that?"

_Stupid, selfish girl._

"I…I…"

"Even more selfish than you is that fucking parasite. He's going to drain the life out of you… for good this time and for what?" I yelled.

"Ss…stop. Answer me, why do you look at me like that?"

"You tell me why you look at me the way you do?" I countered. I took a step towards her and made her take a step back.

"I…I don't know." She stuttered.

"Yes you do, say it Bella."

"It's not like that; I don't like you. Not like that."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Stop… just stop it."

"You're a liar."

"Please stop." She pleaded as she backed into the wall.

"You forget I can hear your heartbeat; it gets faster when you look at me.

I can smell you, every time you are close to me your scent gets stronger. Quit lying to everyone, but mostly stop fucking lying to yourself." I yelled. I moved to stand right in front of her, both of my hands on the wall beside her head.

"It's not like that." She whispered.

"LIAR! You're not weak so quit playing the victim." I snarled.

"I… I don't."

"Bullshit. You act weak because that's how **he** wants you. **I** don't want you weak,** I** want you strong." I admitted.

Her eyes went wide with my confession, her scent stronger, and her heartbeat faster.

"He can't touch you, but I can." I groaned as I pressed my body against hers. "You don't know everything that you're giving up."

I leaned in and licked the shell of her ear. I felt the shiver that went through her body. "You should know what it's like to get lightheaded from a kiss, to lose your breath as you make love. You should know how it feels to fuck until you're exhausted; to grow life in your own body. You should live and love, they are the same Bella." I whispered in her ear, her scent so strong I could almost taste it.

I held her eyes as I pulled away from her. She stood stock-still, wide eyed, staring at me.

"Fuck it." I said, I reached for her and crashed my mouth to hers. I parted her lips and gave her no choice but to taste me. I tangled my hands in her hair. I pulled just enough for her to feel it. I pressed her back into the wall and I pressed my body against hers.

I tasted every inch of her sweet mouth. I rolled our tongues together.

I pulled back when my lungs burned with the need for air and looked at her. Her face flushed her lips swollen and red.

"That's how you should be kissed, with need and want. Not like some breakable little doll." I told her.

She stood and looked at me. Before I could blink; her lips were back on mine.

I pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm not your bloodsucker. I won't treat you like glass; I won't pull back when it gets too far. I **will** take you, and I **will not** give you back once I have had you. You better know what you're asking for." I warned her. I could feel my chest vibrate with the growl that was at the surface.

Her eyes were glassy and hooded as she looked at me. She blinked once, twice, three times before she launched herself at me.

"Be absolutely fucking sure this is what you want?" I demanded.

"I am."

"FUCK!" I yelled as I lifted her up and took possession of her mouth. I walked us to the table and laid her down. I gripped her shirt and split it down the center, buttons flew across the room in random directions. I exposed her bra and she moved her hands to cover herself up.

"NO! I'm going to taste you, touch you, and fuck you." I promised and pushed her hands away from her body

I removed her bra, her pale pert tits on display, her nipples hardened under my stare. I started to tug her jeans from her body; leaving her in only her panties.

I needed, no wanted to see all of her. I reached the side of her panties and pulled. They ripped apart, leaving her bare for me. I looked her up and down and had to remind myself to breathe. God she was beautiful.

I inhaled deeply, "You smell so goddamn good." I couldn't help the moan that escaped or the growl that fell from my lips as her scent washed over me.

I gripped her thighs and pulled her to me. I laid her out like a wishbone. I leaned in to capture her lips as I let my hands ghost up and down her sides. Her skin was unbelievably soft.

I left her lips. I kissed and sucked her neck. I marked her skin and left no doubt who she really belonged to. "**Mine.**" I growled against her pulse.

I kissed my way down the column of her neck over her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts. One hand cupped a perfect round tit, as my mouth sucked and pulled her opposite nipple. My other hand covered her mound. I could feel the heat, the slickness from her arousal on my palm and I could not wait to taste her.

I trailed my mouth to her other pink tip sure to give it equal attention. I rolled the bud between my lips. As her moans filled the air around us, I gently bit down on her nipple. I stroked her slit with my finger and growled; God she was wet. I pushed one finger into her and felt her soaked flesh.

"Oooooh!" She moaned and moved against me.

I kissed down her smooth stomach, dipped my tongue in her belly button and eased a second finger into her wet silk. Fuck, she was tight. I pumped my fingers into her then lowered my mouth to her dripping cunt.

"You taste like fucking heaven." I whispered and then licked from her ass to her clit. I had to put my other hand across her lower stomach to keep her still. Her body jerked and almost jumped off the table as I nipped, licked and thrust my tongue into her depths.

"OH FUCK!" She yelled as I pulled her clit into my mouth. I sucked and flicked it with the tip of my tongue. I took my hand from her stomach, reached down and unbuttoned my shorts. They pooled at my feet as I worked her clit between my lips.

I rose up just as I felt her start to constrict around my fingers. I pulled her ass to the edge of the table and lined myself up with her entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked nearly breathless.

"Yes…."

As soon as her body started to pulse, I entered her. Oh fucking spirits, she was tight, hot and wet as hell. I bit my lip in an effort to stay still until she gave me the go-ahead. I could smell the scent of her virgin blood and my wolf roared.

"Move." She gasped as she thrust her hips against me.

I pulled myself from her body and pushed back in. Her back arched off the table, and she felt so fucking good I nearly came in the first minute.

I could feel the sweat drip down my chest and see the thin sheen it left on her skin as I pushed, pulled and grinded into her body with my own.

I pulled out of her quickly, flipped her over, her back was flush with my chest and I shoved myself back inside her. I reached down between us and started circling her clit as I continued to thrust. I pulled the swollen nub between my fingers. With my other hand I reached up, grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side. I licked the dip between her neck and shoulder and then bit down. As her skin broke beneath my teeth, I pushed my scent into her. She pulsed around me; her sweet liquid poured out of her and covered me.

"**Mine**," I yelled and shot my hot, thick cum deep inside her body.

My strokes slowed and became shallower. I allowed us both to calm before I removed myself from her.

I pulled her to me and looked at her still hooded, glassy eyes. I smelt myself all over her; my wolf purred in contentment that we had made her ours.

"Y… you… you marked me." She verified.

"Fuck yes I did. I told you that once I had you I wouldn't give you back. You're mine." I reminded her. I felt her body shiver as I licked my mark.

"Let's wash." I wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us to the bathroom. I turned the water on and set Bella down in the tub and stepped in behind her.

"If that was fucking, what's next?" She smirked.

"Next I'm going to make love to you slow and gentle, taking you to the edge over and over until you beg me to let you cum." I whispered in her ear.

I wrapped one towel around my waist and then another around Bella's body. I lifted her and carried her to my room. I laid her down in the center of my bed and crawled my way up her body until I hovered over her.

"Make love to me, Sam."


End file.
